Brotherly payback
by Quicksliver
Summary: Oneshot. Dean said something to a girl, Sam has a hissy fit, the younger Winchester wins this battle.Based on my friend’s new hair and love of the Jonas Brothers.


Dean lay on the bed, staring at the one-channel TV that every crappy hotel seemed to have. Three short teens where singing a rip-off of a little mermaid song in front of a pool, and Dean was unconsciously twicthing his foot as he stared at the lead singers spiked hair.

He continued staring even when Sam slammed the door over and stomped over to the side of the bed, anger etched on his face and arms crossed defensively. He stood there glaring at his brother for what seemed like minutes, but what was really only a verse and a half.

Dean, still not sparing his brother a glance, spoke with a small trace of amusement and more disinterest then anything.

"Careful Sammy, your face might stay like that." Sam's expression of pinched rage didn't change.

"Chronic. Shyness. Syndrome." Sam uttered, each word it's own sentence.

"Have I ever told you that you do a great captain Kirk impression?" Dean still didn't look up, but this time it was to hide the grin on his face.

"CHRONIC SHYNESS SYNDROME?!" Sam picked a pillow up off the bed and whacked his brother over the head with it, and the rebound sent it flying out of his hand to hit the elder Winchester's half-finished beer. "YOU TOLD HER I HAD CHRONIC SHYNESS SYNDROME?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, dark eyes filled with fury.

Dean swore as beer spilt all over his bed, scrambling to grab paper towels and pressing them against his comforter. He looked up at Sam and couldn't help giving a chuckle at his brother's death glare.

"It worked didn't it?" He tossed the now soaked paper towel ball into the trash, making like a basketball star and sinking it in the plastic container like a pro. "I mean, you did get-"

"-THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Sam cut him off angrily, stomping over to his bed and sitting down with a thump. His arms were crossed again and there was a very endearing pout on his face. He fixed his eyes on his hazel eyed and very pleased brother, and tapped his foot. "I mean come on Dean. I can do it myself."

Dean looked at him with serious eyes for a moment, then burst out laughing. He rolled off the bed and fell with a thump on the carpeted floor, which had the remains of many questionable stains still embedded in it.

"Glad you're so supportive Dean." Sam muttered under his breath. "No wonder I left…"

The elder Winchester sat up abruptly.

"Aw come on Sammy. It was all in good fun." Dean climbed back up on the bed and stretched out, yawning and seeming not to care about the stench of beer wafting from the already dirty looking bedspread. "You didn't actually do anything. Just consider it payback for asking me how the wife was in front of that cute bartender. Even steavens"

Sam smiled widely, the memory clearly pleasing him. He looked at his brother and watched as his eyes drifted closed.

Moments later the soft sound of snoring echoed around him. Sam dropped to his knees on the floor and reached under his bed, pulling out a small box made of wood. It was inlayed with simple carvings and his name inscribed on the top. He opened and removed a small blue tube, moving some pictures and momentous back over the contents.

He slid the box back underneath his bed, taking caution not to look at what else might be under there, and walked quietly to the bathroom. The snoring faded into a dull roar, and Sam smirked as he unscrewed the top of Dean's shampoo bottle.

He tipped the blue tube over and squeezed it into the also-blue Shampoo, then replaced the cap and shook the bottle as hard as he could. He stuck it back in the shower and stuck the tube in his pocket, laying down on his own bed.

"Yeah Bro. Even Stevens."

Sam Winchester fell asleep with a large smirk on his face and Dean's snores ringing in his ears. The thought of Dean with dark blue hair really did give him an extreme feeling of amusement.

* * *

** A/N**-Like I said. Inspired by Greg's new obsession with his blue hair and the Jonas brothers, who were on the TV at the beginning of the story singing 'Poor unfortunate souls.' If Chronic Shyness syndrome is actually a problem someone has (And I'm sure somewhere it is) then I apologize, I didn't mean to offend, It's just something my friends and I say about... Someone who shall remain nameless. I tried to Channel Sam and Dean the best I could. I'm sure I fell short. Hope you enjoyed anyway! 


End file.
